avatar the last rubberbender
by odstpilot
Summary: "So, you're a contortionist, huh twinkle toes? How about a contest?" Toph asks.


Avatar the last rubberbender

"So, you're a contortionist, huh twinkle toes? How about a contest?" Toph asks.

Aang closed the book and rubbed his eyes. He spent the last two hours of intense studying for the upcoming test.

"All this studying is making me stiff." Aang muttered.

Aang headed to the gym, where he met his friend, Toph.

"Hey, Toph." Aang said.

"Hey, twinkle toes. So how are the studies going?" she asked.

"Rough as hell." Aang said, as he sat down.

"I know. I'm working on a thesis about the varying degrees of metal for my engineering class. It's rough as hell though…" Toph droned, when she saw Aang stretch.

"Wow, twinkles toes. How flexible are you?" she asked, seeing him in a backbend.

"Very. Why?" Aang asked.

"Do the splits." Toph said.

Standing up, he let his right leg slid forward until both his legs were parallel to each other on the floor.

"Only you can do that. I haven't seen any other guy do that. Probably learned that from your sweet teacher, Ursa." Toph said.

"Sweet teacher?" Aang asked.

"Oh, come on twinkle toes. Everyone can tell you have a crush on her. Let me guess, do you have personal practice sessions with her after school?" Toph asked.

"No, Toph. We're just friends. Besides, that would only lead to a bad end. The thought has never crossed my mind." Aang said, as he shifted into a straddle.

"Okay then. It's not true." Toph said.

"What's not true?" Zuko asks, entering the gym, followed by Sokka, Katara, Ty Lee, and Azula.

"Aang here, is having private sessions with his dance teacher, you and Azula's mother, Ursa." Toph said.

"It's not true." Aang said.

"Toph, I doubt that's true, and that looks painful." Zuko said, observing Aang.

"Oh please." Ty Lee said, dropping into the same position.

"Well you're a contortionist." Sokka said.

"How about a contest?" Toph asked.

"Sure thing." Katara said.

"You're first sugar queen. Spread them." Toph said.

Katara spread her legs into a straddle, then pulled them back and pushed herself into a bridge position.

"Damn, Katara. Where'd you learn that stuff?" Sokka asked.

"Practice on my own. You should try, Sokka." Katara said.

"No, thanks. I still prefer to have my balls in one piece." Sokka said.

"That reminds me of how I defeated one of my opponents." Toph said. She was a brawler, and got into several fights.

"Which one?" Azula asked, as she also sat in a straddle.

"He called himself the boulder, as if that was his real name and he was speaking in the third person. Anyway, during the fight, I manage to grab one of his legs and forced his legs open. He wasn't that tough anymore." Toph said, as she also spread her legs apart.

"What you should have done, was ground his genitals between the floor and your foot. That'll really cement who's boss." Azula said.

"Sounds like you've done it before." Toph said.

"I couple times." Azula smirked, enjoying the memories.

"Zuzu, your turn." Azula said, to her older brother.

"Not like before, Azula." Zuko said.

"Before?" Aang asked.

"When I was younger, Azula and Ty Lee were performing acrobatics, and I was roped into joining them. Naturally, I wasn't as flexible as they were, and I was humiliated, to say the least." Zuko said.

"Hell, mom is more flexible than you are, Zuzu. Of course, helps that she's a dancer." Azula said.

"Yeah. She's my teacher." Aang said.

"So you are…" Azula smirked.

"We're not." Aang firmly said.

"Okay. By the way…" Azula said, standing up, followed by Katara. The two stood behind their siblings and pushed their legs apart.

Zuko and Sokka felt sharp pains between their legs, and instinctively grabbed their balls, having landed on them.

"Azula, why?" Zuko groaned.

"Just because." Azula said.

"This feels just like when Suki kicked me in the nads during training." Sokka said.

"Sure she did. Looks like I found I group of gymnasts here." Ursa said, interrupting them.

"Hey, Ursa." Aang said.

"Hey, Aang. So, a contest?" Ursa asked.

"We are. Want to join?" Ty Lee asked, as she sat on her arms, her back arched so her legs were bent downward, touching her head.

Ursa easily sat in a straddle, everyone observing her.

"Wow. Those sessions with Aang are paying off." Toph said.

"They are. Thanks for helping me, Aang." Ursa said, putting a hand on his back.

"Wait, Aang is teaching you?" Katara asked.

"Yeah. He is." Ursa said.


End file.
